LADY
by LatinaMexica12
Summary: "¿Y necesito ser una dama?" Una historia en donde Sakura muy apenas sabía el como utilizar unos tacones de dos centímetros.


LADY

Capítulo O1. Diez años marcan la diferencia.

_Pensamientos_  
─ Habla ─  
_Flashback_

Una de las cosas que Sakura Haruno no soportaba en su vida cotidiana y se había manifestado todos los putos días de su vida; y lo hacía en su diccionario personal era una peculiar palabra que siempre se le fue recalcada desde su niñez: "marimacho". Algo de lo que una vez en su pasado lo significo todo y hasta hoy en día podía sentir aún lo que esas palabras causaban efecto en ella.

Una palabra que no querrías usar una vez estuvieras de frente con ella, eso sí apreciabas tu vida y la atesorabas más que tu carpeta porno en la PC, mejor era que te mantuvieras con la boca cerrada y te fueras de su vista una vez esa palabra fuera pronunciada en su presencia.

Y todo por una pésima experiencia en la secundaria, de esas en donde una vez entras en tu etapa de puberto los niños por alguna razón se vuelven aún más pendejos de lo que ya son y las niñas empiezan a demostrar ese lado hipócrita que no tenían hasta que conocen lo que es Prada y lo que es Dior. Era algo que no deseaba revivir y que estaba segura de que no volvería a repetirse, recordar aquello hizo que suspirara pesadamente mientras dejaba su botella de agua en un costado, un tanto alejada de donde se encontraba pues no quería patearla mientras practicaba boxeo.

Algo que ayudaba en su estrés diario a causa de la universidad, específicamente medicina pero bueno, nadie le había dicho que metiera esa carrera, ella por sus ovarios quiso hacerlo y milagrosamente estaba logrando avanzar más de lo que hubiera esperado, donde ya tenía dos años siendo la mejor de su clase. Obvio que por nada tenía esa bendita frente por la que sus papis trabajaron tan duro.

Tomo su celular e ingresó a Instagram, mala idea a verlo hecho pues no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto frente aquella fotografía donde la que una vez se aclamo su mejor amiga y su antiguo amor platónico salían juntos, simplemente eran unas personas que por razones del destino se habían cruzado en su camino en un mal momento de su vida para hacer de lo que fue la secundaría la peor etapa que vivió.

─ La puta madre…─ susurro apretando su mandíbula ligeramente hasta que sus dientes dolieron, de verdad que tenía unas ganas de partirles la cara si los tuviera de frente y tirarles toda la mierda que no pudo decirles cuando era una mocosa de quince años que muy apenas y sabía que era lo que en verdad deseaba.

─ Jovencita, más respeto para la mujer que la parió ─ reclamó una viejita con ropas de gimnasio que pasaba por casualidad por ahí, eso no lo espero pues le había sacado un pedo del susto, y no, no literalmente.

Una vez más diviso la fotografía frente a ella, como si fuera posible olvidar a un bombón así, admitan que es difícil chicas, al menos que seas una perra desalmada sin corazón y te valga madre, es válido, creo.

Parecían estar cenando en un restaurante no muy lejos del gimnasio donde esta estaba. Pero ¿qué madres le importaba ahora? No era su problema, ni mucho menos se preocuparía por ello, era hora de concentrarse en lo que verdad importaba, partirle la madre al saco de box.

No podía creer aún que esos dos siguieran juntos después de tanto tiempo, bufó para salir de la aplicación y bloquear su celular, no quería saber nada de esos. A veces pensaba que sería bueno desquitarse, pero sabía que eso sería infantil de su parte, no era una puberta para hacerlo.

Se regreso a entrenar ignorando aquella pequeña luz que prendían y apagaba señal de un mensaje. No le interesaba ver quien se molestaba por saber si estaba viva o no.

"_He vuelto a casa, cherry._"

**L.H**

_**#Lady#**_

Más de una mirada masculina se posaba en aquellas curvas que destacaban gracias a la vestimenta que se encargo de preparar con esmero, su larga cabellera rubia cobriza estaba ligeramente ondulada por el clima que hacía en su adorada tierra del sol naciente, Japón. Cosa que le jodía en el culo pues había arruinado su peinado que le había tomado dos putas horas, eso. De verdad que había pasado las dos putas horas intentando arreglar su cabello y ahora le pasaba esto, se sentía como un perro francés, solo que rubio.

─ Sasaki, ¿A qué hora es que debíamos reunirnos con la agencia de moda? ─ preguntó la blonda mientras miraba a una joven pelirroja de ojos heterocromáticos, dorado-izquierdo-y rojo-derecho-los cuales llamaban mucho la atención al ser únicos, raros y poco comunes, por no decir que eran una novedad entre la sociedad al no verse normales. Y es que todos eran unos curiosos de mierda.

─ A las 17:30, ¿por qué carajo vine contigo a Japón? ¡Pude quedarme en Nueva York! No vez que muy apenas y entiendo el inglés, ahora me traes a un país donde muy apenas se que es konichiwa...

─ Porque soy capaz de obligarte y doblegarte a mi voluntad si es que te sigues negando y quejando ─ la joven de ojos esmeralda sonrió "dulcemente" mientras juntaba sus manos, Leila Haruno a veces era una perra desgraciada que daba miedo, un poco. ─ Además, han pasado diez años…necesitaba volver a resolver unas cosas.

─ No me interesa, vámonos a tragar algo. Tengo hambre. ─ exigió la pelirroja quien miro a la rubia frente a ella quien asentía divertida siguiendo a su amiga una vez emprendió camino.

Ah, de verdad que la hizo sonreír con nostalgia pues los recuerdos iban llenando su mente con cada paso que daba. Las calles habían cambiado bastante, ya no eran como cuando era una pequeña que usaba bragas con estampados de osos en el culo.

No usaba tangas, bueno, tal vez sí, pero prefería no hacerlo.

Miro el restaurante italiano frente a ella, no era fan de la comida como tal, pero todo por llevar a su amiga a comer, también necesitaba hacerlo después de todo la comida del avión no era suficiente para tantas horas de vuelo, además de que se encontró unos cabellos de procedencia extraña en su almuerzo, odiaba la comida del avión.

_**#Lady#**_

Los suspiros de las féminas no se hacían esperar, nadie sería incapaz de ignorar a un hombre de aquel porte, menos con esa belleza que se cargaba, era un dios divino que si por ellas fueras se doblegaban a su voluntad y le lamían las pelotas con tal de tener a alguien tan atractivo como el lo era; y claro que la pelirroja de a su lado era el claro ejemplo de la envidia femenina de aquel establecimiento.

─ Sasuke, ¿vamos de compras después de esto? Quiero que me des tu opinión acerca de una lencería... ─ aquel tono pícaro no paso desapercibido por parte del azabache mucho menos esa sonrisa llena de diversión, quien mantenía una expresión neutra quien solo le dio un sorbo a su café americano.

─ Como sea, mientras no te tardes. ─ comentó con seriedad mientras la chica solo rechisto ante aquel comentario, su novio a veces se ponía irritante y difícil. Giro su vista otro lado, precisamente a la entrada mientras le daba un suave sorbo a su té, el cual no logro pasar pues al ver a la persona que entraba por la puerta se sorprendió tanto que empezó a toser como perro.

Por la puerta pudo apreciar una definida figura conocida quien era acompañada por otra pelirroja más baja que ella, ¿dónde la había visto antes? ¡Claro, era Sakura!

No se ubicaba con ese cabello rubio que ahora se cargaba, cuando la joven se quitó los lentes de sol fue como un flashback en su cabeza, admitía que ese rubio cobrizo le quedaba bastante bien, aunque su color natural era muchísimo mejor, pero se le veía bien, no lo negaba. Por poco y su objeto de diversión pasaba desapercibida de ella pero esa machorra nunca lo haría, o no se llamaba Karin Uzumaki.

─ Sasuke, mira quien esta ahí. ─ susurro un poco para que este le prestara atención, de verdad que a veces su novio podría ser un patán pero lo guapo era algo que lo ayudaba, y bastante.

Claramente el Uchiha le miro de mala manera. ─ Cállate Karin, no grites ─ este miro hacia el punto que la chica le pedía, claro que no pudo evitar sorprenderse aunque supo disimular perfectamente gracias a su inexpresivo rostro.

─ Vaya, por fin parece mujer ─ claramente la burla fue marcada en el rostro de la Uzumaki quien se puso de pie para ir a la mesa de la blonda, pero la mano de su novio la detuvo en seco por lo que se giró a mirarlo sorprendida.

─ No hagas el ridículo aquí, evita la pena de humillarte ─ estaba empezando a cabrearse y para Karin eso no era nada bueno.

Ya después vería forma de darse una explicación con la chica, ya iban seis años que no hablaba con esta desde aquel "accidente" que obviamente de manera personal se encargó de realizar, sería divertido ver su expresión después de tanto tiempo sin tener comunicación alguna, necesitaba restregarle lo bien que estaba con el azabache y lo bueno que era cogiendo, iba a hacerla sentir más miserable de lo que ya había hecho en la secundaria y eso, era algo de lo que se deleitaría.

_**#Lady#**_

Ambas habían salido bien servidas de aquel restaurante, miro su reloj puesto que aún faltaban dos horas para ir a aquella reunión.

¿Por qué no ir a casa después de tanto tiempo? Seguro su madre se asombrada de verla ahí, en casa. Bueno, solo esperaba que no la terminara de sacar a patadas por a verse ido de aquella manera y mucho menos sin avisar.

Sonrió divertida al pensar en sus padres sabiendo lo expresivos que eran, en especial su pequeña, amada y temperamental hermana pequeña. Serían golpes asegurados, de eso no cabía duda.

Aunque sólo le llevaba tres minutos de diferencia, pero era su pequeña hermanita y siempre lo sería, al menos para ella no importaba cuanto era el tiempo que pasara, sería su única adoración para toda la vida.

Tenía un complejo de hermana mayor, tan guapa y babosa la señorita.

Escuchaba como Sasaki se quejaba de quien sabe qué, pero realmente no le ponía atención por estar pensando en su pequeña hermana, su relación no terminó muy bien que digamos la última vez que se vieron y eso fue cuando esta opto por irse ya que sus padres no apoyaban su sueño, decidió irse con su tía a N.Y para emprender su carrera en el área de moda y también de las pasarelas.

Suspiró ante eso, Sasaki la observó dándose cuenta de que no le ponía atención, eso lo cabreo aún más haciéndola gritar, cosa que la blonda no tomó del todo bien.

─ ¡Leila! ¡Cuando te hablen, haz caso! ─ gritó asustando a la rubia y con ello al conductor quien venía tranquilamente escuchando música.

─ Perdón Sasa-chan, venía pensando en tantas cosas que me perdí un momento, ¿q-qué decías? ─ preguntó sonriendo algo forzada pues no era de su agrado que le estuvieran gritando.

Ya después tendría su merecido, el taxi se detuvo para dar con una casa no tan grande pero tampoco tan pequeña, en una placa fuera de la residencia se apreciaba: Haruno. Cosa que la pelirroja muy apenas y leyó, era americana que aprendió a hablar japonés, no a leer.

Estaba de nuevo en casa.

─ Hablamos después del emotivo reencuentro, ¿tienes que verlos no? A tus padres.

La rubia asintió escuchando a su amiga quien se bajó al igual que ella sacando sus maletas de la cajuela del coche, pagaron el taxi entre las dos para caminar a la entrada, se quedó congelada, no estaba segura de sí debiera tocar el timbre.

Leila estaba con los nervios a punta y su corazón latía a mil por hora, mantenía contacto con su familia, pero tenía mucho tiempo sin verlos.

─ ¿Vas a tocar o no? ─ habló la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

─ Pues, no sé…yo creo que…bueno… ─ escuchaba a Leila más nerviosa de a cuando modelo por primera vez.

─ ¡Madre mía, toca ya! ─ claro que Sasaki no se detuvo en tocar el timbre un par de veces, los nervios de la blonda la estaban crispando.

─ Si, ¿quién a la puerta? ─ se escuchó una femenina y agradable voz, los labios de Leila temblaban. ─ ¿Hola?

Sus labios se despegaron un poco para decir con un hilo de voz: ─ M-Madre, he vuelto... ─ presionó el botón para escuchar como detrás de la puerta escuchaba gritar a su madre sorprendida al igual que su padre.

─ ¿¡Leila!? ¿¡Eres tú cariño!? ─ preguntó con voz quebrada su madre, seguramente al borde del llanto.

─ Lo soy madre, estoy de vuelta para quedarme ─ de la puerta salieron los señores Haruno con gruesas lágrimas abrazando a la hija que hace años no veían.

Leila no pudo evitar llorar también para entrar a casa junto Sasaki quien se presentó ante los señores siendo bien recibida. Todo iba bien, al menos hasta ahora.

Faltaba una cosa y eso era su hermana Sakura quien estaba en su habitación quien no tardó en ser llamada por sus padres a base de gritos y reclamos de fastidio por parte de la peli rosa.

─ ¡Sakura cariño ven aquí, te tenemos una sorpresa! ─ se escuchó la voz de la señora Haruno por toda la casa.

Escuchó una puerta ser abierta y con ello pasos, estaba más nerviosa que nada y era fácil de ver ya que Leila era muy fácil de leer, cosa que odiaba, pero trabaja con ello.

Al final de las escaleras pudo ver a Sakura, tenía el cabello a los hombros, se veía más madura de lo que recordaba, mientras esta se quitaba los audífonos, aunque aun mirando su celular.

─ ¿Qué pasa mamá? Estaba estud... ─ se congeló momentáneamente al ver a su hermana frente a ella con una sonrisa ancha, pelando sus perfectos dientes ─ ... ¿Leila-nee?...

─ ¡He vuelto, Sakura-chan! ─ gritó muy emocionada mientras la peli rosa corría hacía ella quien no dudo en abrir sus brazos, pero lo que recibió no fue lo que esperaba si no una cachetada además una mirada llena de rabia mezclada con tristeza, eso sorprendió a la blonda.

─ ¡Después de diez putos años vuelves! ¿¡Y te dignas a decir un: "He vuelto" como si nada!? ¡Largo de aquí!

_**#ChapterOneEnd#**_

_**¿Qué les apreció? Espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :)**_


End file.
